


Dear Diary

by tangytea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangytea/pseuds/tangytea
Summary: Unfortunate timing ends with Lance not knowing who his soulmate is as well as a one-sided rivalry and one-sided pining.This was a wattpad fanfic but I've edited it to my current style and made it less cringy(hopefully)





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> timers countdown (days-hours-minutes-seconds) to when the person meets their soulmate.  
> to be noted: lance is portrayed as naive and gullible and lotor is completely oc

_5th of May - 1:17 pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_First entry, yay! I guess I should've started this 'writing out my thoughts' thing at the start of the week... But if I know myself, I procrastinated all week. And now it's Friday. We found out there's going to be 2 new kids entering next week. Both are exchange students from Korea. No info on them yet will fill in more when I find out more. Hunk doesn't seem excited at all, but I'm pumped. hopefully, they're girls- cute girls!_

 

"Are you seriously writing about the new kids in your diary, already?" Hunk, Lance's best friend, interrupts his thought with a sigh. He turns around in his seat to face the Samoan boy.

"Hunk. My main man. My best bud. You don't understand. This is so-" Again, Hunk interrupts him.

"Boring?" His flat tone annoys Lance.

"I was going to say exciting. What if they're cute girls!" He exclaimed quietly.  
"Yeah well that's not exciting for me, I have a girlfriend, remember Shay?" Lance understood but wished his friend would be excited for him. After all, Hunk was as talkative as Lance when it came time for him to meet his soulmate.

"Right. I appreciate your loyalty to your 'gf'." Lance nods, ready to change the conversation.

"Whatever man, did you do the homework for math, next period?" Just the word 'homework' sent shivers down Lance's spine.

"Uh." Lance scratches the back of his neck nervously. He obviously hadn't.  
"You didn't know there was homework did you." His flat voice. "This is why when I say 'wait' you wait! You shouldn't be out the door before the school bell even rings." Hunk groaned.

"I couldn't help it! I had to get home quick to help-" Lance frantically tries to explain but his interrupting best friend stops him once more.

"Yeah yeah, you had to help Veronica. Jeez, she's your older sister, you'd think you'd be asking her to help you with science fair projects.." Hunk sighs.

"She's very serious about winning and I know most about space in the family so.." He says, shrugging.

"I know." Hunk sighs. "Ill have your work done by next period. But you owe me five bucks."

"Since when do I have to pay you to do my homework?"

"Since you started forgetting every week." Lance groaned as the lunch bell rang. He hadn't realised it but he had zoned out for the rest of the lesson. 'English is so boring.' he thought to himself.

Hunk and Lance grab their bags and head to the science lab, where they had lunch with their friend Pidge. They're more into space than probably astronauts.

Before he opened the door he took a quick glance at his wrist, the clock still ticking.

 

0003 : 18 : 07 : 36

 

Pidge is working hard on her laptop, as always. "You come in here to rock out?" Lance said suddenly, as he walked past and they scream and fall off their chair.

"Haven't I told you to not do that?!" Their voice cracks as they jump up into a fight stance.

"Yes. I choose to ignore you." He sits in the chair a couple seats away from where Pidge is sitting.

"This is why you can't have good things," Pidge says.

"I know..." He sighs. "Anyway did you hear about the new e-"

"Exchange students; Keith and Lotor, both from Korea, both two years older than you and Hunk. They're not friends on Facebook so I assume they don't associate with each other. I'll leave you to think about that new information."

Pidge is 2 years younger than Lance and Hunk but they were moved up a year 2 twice in school because of their academic abilities. Because of that, they're more concentrated on school then Lance is, ever.

"Guys?? That's even better! Do you have photos?" Lance asks eagerly.

"God no- Lance, that's just creepy- not to mention stalking." Pidge also tended to be a bit of a hypocrite.

"If you say so, Hacker Man." Lance pulled out his sandwich as Shiro, their favourite science teacher, walked in. Shiro teaches Earth and Space which is partly why he's Lance's favourite teacher. He's also Pidge's brother-in-law. He's young, only 26, so he's really "hip and cools with the kids", as he once put it. Not to mention he's incredibly gorgeous. "Yo Mr Shirogane, any new news on Pluto?"

"Still not a planet." Lance let out a small 'aw' before the teacher continued. "But I have other news!"

"Spill!" Hunk urges.

"One of the new exchange students- which you probably already know about- will be joining our Earth and Space club! He's also going to be my foster kid while he stays in Australia." Shiro explained.

"Did he want to join or is he joining because he's gonna be your foster kid?" Pidge says. Lance chuckles as Shiro responds.

"He wanted to join. He's in a Similar club in his school; actually." Shiro puts his hand on his hip. 'That's his signature Dad PoseTM.' Lance recognised.  
  
"Oh cool! Because if I had to explain how our Earth is only a tiny speck in the universe, again, I might die from an existential crisis." He explains. "Which one is gonna join us?"

"Hm. You'll see." Shiro says.

"Awww you're no fair," Lance whines with a frown.

"You're too impatient," Shiro says and Hunk chuckles.

"Hmph." He slouches in his chair.

"New topic?" Pidge asks. They say this to imply they have news.

"Sure," Lance says.

"I'm going on a date this weekend." Pidge shrugs.

"WHAT!?" Hunk and Lance say, synchronised.

"Why didn't you tell us when we got in here?" Lance says and moves seats closer to Pidge.

"'Cause you were going on about the exchange students, I couldn't get a word in." They say bluntly and Lance glares. "Besides it's not like they're my soulmate, I didn't think it was that important."

"Of course it's important. Who's the lucky guy?" Hunk asks.

"...Girl." Pidge corrects, quietly.

"Oooooh, you go girl!" Lance playfully punches their arm.

"Who?" Hunk asks again.

"You know that French girl that entered last year?"

"Oh my god, you're going on a date with Emma Agreste?! No wonder my pick up lines never worked on her!" Lance exclaims, surprised.

"Or maybe your lines are shit-" Shiro cuts off the younger student.

"Pidge."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Careful if you call him dad too much he might develop a daddy kink," Lance whispers and Pidge giggles.

"You better watch it kiddo or you can get out of my classroom."

"Yes, Dad," He replied quietly and Pidge's giggles develop into a loud laugh.  
He feels proud to have made her laugh so much even though he knows they must be tired to be laughing so hard at one of his jokes but he hasn't heard them laugh so hard since her mum, Colleen passed. They were so sad when we found out she had Leukemia. They haven't been the same since that day. He can tell Hunk and Shiro are thinking the same thing as me when I see the sad expressions on their faces.

"We should head to our next classes," Hunk says.

"Oh yeah, the bell will ring soon," Pidge says calming down and wiping away a tear.

"Pidge ill be coming over this afternoon, Matt and I are-" Pidge interrupts Shiro.

"You're gonna make out in his room again, yeah yeah." After Pidge says this Shiro's face goes completely red.

"I- N-no. We're working on opening a new cafe. We have to fill out some paperwork at your house."

"Why my house?" They whine.

"Because its bigger than my apartment and Matt will need space to stress," Shiro explains.

"Ugh alright. But you guys owe me a job." They say slinging their bag over their shoulder.

"We were going to offer you, Hunk and Lance a job anyway," Shiro says.

"Oh okay, then you owe me ice cream," Pidge grins.

"...I'll pick some up on the way."

"Yay!" They raise their arms as they walk out of the room.

"They're so much like their brother," Shiro says.

"Yeah. Okay, we should go, try not to do anything inappropriate at the Holt's house, Pidge is still young, they don't need to hear any of that stuff." Lance says to Shiro as he crosses his arms.

"We'll try to be professional." He chuckles.

"Okay good- wait- ew!" Lance scrunches up his nose.

"Okay time to go!" Hunk yells, pushing him out the door.


	2. Day at Pidge's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a glimpse of Lance's home life, Lance heads to the youngest member of their clique's house to be emotional support.

_8th of May - 7 am_

_Dear Diary,_   
_I've been so excited about tomorrow that I couldn't sleep. and I regret it so much._

0001 : 01 : 00 : 43

Instead of going back to sleep, Lance decided to trade his sleep in for pancakes and slips his phone into his pocket before going downstairs. I don't see my mums shoes next to the door. Lance sees that his Mama's shoe's aren't by the door and decides that she has gone out already. He finds the ingredients he needs to make pancakes as well as a pan to cook them on. As he is preparing the mix he doesn't hear his sibling sneak up on him.  
"What are you doing?" A voice behind Lance startles him and he squeals.  
"Oh, Jesus- Veronica!" He exclaims quietly.  
"What're you doing up so early." Lance's older sister walks over to the counter beside him.  
"I couldn't get back to sleep and I was hungry... Sorry did wake you?"  
"No, I have to get to work but you could be quieter. Mateo is going to a party at 9 can you drive him there?" Veronica tidies her short hair and puts her glasses on.  
"Will he need a lift home?" Lance says pouring some mix into the pan.  
"No, Luis is gonna pick him up." She walks behind the counter, looking for her shoes.   
"Alright." Lance hears her slip her shoes on before noticing her place a note next to him on the bench.  
"Tomorrow huh?" Her sudden soft voice startles him.  
"Huh?" Lance looks at his wrist realising she must have seen it. "Oh yeah." He chuckles nervously.  
"I'm excited for you hermanito*. I still have a couple years till I meet mine."  
"I'm excited too... but can we not talk about it?" He says flipping the pancake.  
"Of course. You got any plans today? Wanna throw a party or something while everyone's out?"  
"Could I?!" He almost knocks over the pan  
"That was a test and you failed. Come back next year." She turns away grabbing her jacket.  
"You're mean, you know that?" He puts the pancake on the plate and turns to face Veronica.  
"Yup. But I'm mean because I love you, hermanito." Lance rolls his eyes at his sister's sappiness.  
"I know, I know. I love you too." He sighs and she kisses his cheek.  
"Welp I better get going." She stuffs the pancake lance just finished in her mouth and rushes out the door. "Bye!"  
"Hey, that was my- ugh!"  
"Tío*..." Mateo's tiny voice from behind startles Lance.  
"Mateo! Sorry buddy, tía* Veronica stole my pancake."  
"Can I have a pancake?" His tired voice turns excited.  
"Of course, Sobrino!*" Turning out to make his nephew's pancake, he whips out his phone.

**lonelybi is now online**   
**lonelybi: okay who changed my name.**   
**pidgeon: um**   
**hunkules: I have no idea what you're talking about.**   
**lonelybi: I'm not lonely!**   
**lonelybi changed his name to sharpshooter**   
**sharpshooter: that's better.**   
**pidgeon: the other one was more accurate.**   
**sharpshooter: I'll have you know young genderless person,**   
**sharpshooter: that I am meeting my soulmate.**   
**sharpshooter: to**   
**sharpshooter: mor**   
**sharpshooter: row.**   
**hunkules: what?**   
**pidgeon: no way**

He puts his phone down to flip the pancake and then takes a photo of his arm, a wide grin on my face.  
"What're you doing tío?" He hears Mateo say from in the dining room.  
"Proving a point."

**sharpshooter sent a photo**

**pidgeon: NO WAY**   
**hunkules: HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US SOONER?**   
**sharpshooter: because it's you guys**   
**sharpshooter: tomorrow I bet you'll be asking me if someone is my sm every time we see someone we don't know.**   
**pidgeon: yeah you do do that hunk**   
**hunkules: ha you said do do**   
**hunkules: but that will not happen, I assure you.**   
**sharpshooter: if you say so.**   
**sharpshooter: wait brb gotta give Mateo his breakfast**

Once again setting his phone down, he gets out another plate and plops the pancake onto it. "Maple or butter?" He says getting his knife ready to get butter.  
"Both!" Lance hears Mateo bouncing in his chair and then him knocking something over. "Oof! Nothing happened!"  
"Okay." He chuckles and spreads the butter onto the pancake before pouring maple syrup.  
"Lots!"   
"Nuh-uh! There's not much left and I want some."  
"Aw." He pouts until Lance sets his late on the table. "Thank you, Lance! Beft uncle ever!" He says, his mouth full of pancake.  
"Now I'm the best?!" Lance says offended while he walks back to the kitchen and Mateo giggles. He picks up his phone again to read the messages Pidge and Hunk spammed him with.

 **hunkules: so how'd it go with Chelsea?**  
 **pidgeon: meh**  
 **pidgeon: I mean she's really nice and I like her but**  
 **pidgeon: she wouldn't stop talking about her soulmate**  
 **pidgeon: that's like talking about your ex to the person you're dating??**  
 **hunkules: I'm sorry man, that's messed up.**  
 **pidgeon: yeah. can we talk about something else?**  
 **hunkules: Should we do something today?**  
 **pidgeon: you and lance could come over mine? Shiro is over again and acting like he's my dad I need emotional support.**  
 **hunkules: I'm down**  
 **pidgeon: don't say that you sound cool**  
 **hunkules: what? I'm cool!**  
 **hunkules: I'm the coolest!**  
 **pigeon:...**  
 **hunkules: lance! where are you I need you to prove to Pidge that I'm cool!**  
 **sharpshooter: but you aren't**  
 **sharpshooter: and I'm good to go, just need to know when**  
 **hunkules: D:**  
 **pidgeon: I'm just going to pretend you didn't send that face.**  
 **pidgeon: id like my emotional support here asap.**  
 **sharpshooter: cool, yeah ill be over after I drop Mateo at his friend's party**  
 **sharpshooter: which is at 9**  
 **shirno is now online**  
 **shirno: PIDGE**  
 **shirno: IVE FOUND YOU**  
 **pidgeon: oh no**  
 **pidgeon: huRRY**  
 **pidgeon is now offline**  
 **shirno: dammit.**  
 **shirno: you boys come over whenever you want, sooner the better though, I want to introduce you to one of the new exchange students!**  
 **shirno is now offline**  
 **hunkules: we'll that was kind of terrifying.**  
 **sharpshooter: you're telling me**.

I check the time and its already 8:30.  
"Shit! Ah- Mateo?" I look around seeing no sign of my nephew. He must have gone upstairs already.  
"What are you doing?" Lance's cousin, Sophia says angrily. "It's not even 10 yet."  
"I am aware of that Sophia. I need to take Mateo to a party."  
"Oh, aren't you so important." She says sarcastically.  
'Mhm! I am right now." Lance folds his arms. "Mateo needs his tío so if you'll excuse me," He says and begins walking upstairs.  
"Whatever. Hey, you used all the maple syrup!" When Lance hears her footsteps getting closer, he runs.  
"I'll buy some when I'm out!" He yells.  
"You better!" She replies, also yelling.  
"You two better shut up and stop stomping around or there isn't gonna be any tv for a month!" Aunty Abbi yells from the first room next to the stairs.  
"Sorry, Mama!" Sophie yells from downstairs.  
"Sorry, tía!" Almost tripping, Lance stops running and turns into his room.  
"Tío we have to leave soon..." A little voice says from the doorway.  
"I know Mateo I just have to put pants on," He says rushing around his room trying to find his favourite blue jeans.  
"Are you gonna go in with me...?" Mateo asks from behind me.  
"Huh? No, I'm going to Pidge's."  
"You're going to Pidge's?? Can I come?" Suddenly, Heidi, Lance's cousin pops her head in the doorway.  
"No," he replies bluntly and almost trips trying to put on his jeans.  
"Why not?"  
"Because- because they're sick and I don't want you getting sick."  
"That's bullshit, you just don't want me to come."  
"Whatever okay I'm in a rush!"  
"Lance mijo why all the yelling?"  
"Sorry, Mama!"  
"I don't want you to come in with me tío, you're embarrassing," Mateo says quietly.  
"I am not!"  
"Don't say that Mateo..." Mama says.  
"Well, he is!"  
"Yes I know but its mean to say it." My Mama jokes.  
"Yeah, it's mean. And so are you Mama but anyway we gotta go if you wanna get there on time."   
"I've been waiting for you-"  
"Let's go!" Lance cuts off Mateo's whining by racing past him and his Mum down the stairs and hops into the driver's seat of his car. Mateo follows close behind and jumps in the back. "I'm not an uber you know."  
"To the party, sir tío!" Lance rolls his eyes, smiling and begin to drive to Mateo's party.  
The drive is quiet except for the radio but soon he pulls up and exchanges a quick 'goodbye' and 'love you' with Mateo before backing out of the driveway full of cars and makes his way to Pidge's house. Luckily it's close so he doesn't waste any time driving there. Before he knows it he's pulling up in the driveway.   
"Lance! About time. You just missed Keith." Shiro's already standing at the front door. He looks like a disappointed mum watching her teenager come home way past their curfew. Lance notes.  
"Oh?"  
"He's the one joining the ESS club??" Shiro reminds.  
"Oh, the exchange guy yep don't know him."  
"I know you don't, you were supposed to meet him just now." He stops and sighs. "Doesn't matter, you'll meet him tomorrow. Well, him and Lotor." He ushers him inside.  
"Yeah.." Lance looks down at the timer on his wrist. ' _I'll meet him tomorrow. It has to be either this Keith or Lotor guy, we're not getting any new students until next semester._ ' Lance thinks to himself. He makes himself nervous thinking about it. ' _No soulmate talk until tomorrow until my timer goes off._ '  
"Lance bud you ok?" Shiro's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.  
"Huh? Yeah? I mean yeah. Definitely not freaking the fuck out about meeting my soulmate tomorrow." They walk and talk.  
"Language and what time tomorrow?" He says as they enter the kitchen.  
"Around 8 am."  
"So you'll probably see him or her in your homeroom?" Pidge hops up and down in their seat, excitedly.  
"Yeah..." Lance looks down at his palms.  
"Don't worry it'll be fine kiddo. First impressions aren't that important when it's your soulmate. You'll be great." Shiro gives him a comforting smile. 'He can really act like my dad sometimes. I guess he just wants the best for us as our teacher and all.'  
"Anyway! That Keith guy bet your pinball score." Pidge says, scooping up some ice cream from the tub. 'Shiro actually got the ice cream.'  
"What?! It took me months to get that high score. Matt was so hard to beat." Lance sulks.  
"Yeah. Matts super bummed about it too."   
"Poor guy," Hunk says. They all look toward Matt who is curled up, sulking in the lounge room.  
"Don't look at me. I'm a failure." Matt mumbles, rocking back and forth.  
"Yeah, he's pretty down. Anyway, Keith also upped your ideas for that fair. We're gonna be doing a hologram in the drama room now."  
"What?! Don't tell me he even ate the Doritos I've been stashing in your cupboard?"  
"You what." Lance ignores the glare they give.  
"Yeah, I saw him pull them out earlier and ask Shiro if he could have them." Hunk explains.  
"That asshole!" Lance curses, earning a glare from Shiro.  
"When have you been stashing Doritos in there??" Pidge continues.  
"How long is he staying here anyway?" He turns to Shiro.  
"Don't ignore me!"  
"He's staying for 6 months," Shiro replies, glancing to Pidge.  
"Holy crow, really?! Ugh." Lance slouches.  
"Hey!" Pidge punches Lance's arm, not hard enough to hurt.  
"What? Oh, Heidi was asking about you this morning."  
"That's not what I- wait, Heidi?" Their attitude changes from 'ready to murder if necessary' to a soft puppy nearly instantly.  
"Yep, she wanted to come with me here."  
"Why would- she's not- I don't- why didn't you let her?" They stutter, laughing nervously, trying to act cool. Matt Naruto sprints into the room and latches onto Pidge.  
"Heidi? What happened with Heidi?"   
"N-nothing!" They exclaim.

Pidge and Heidi have had an awkward friendship since they met a year ago. Lance can sense their 'sexual tension' but respectively doesn't butt his nose in his cousins love life but he so desperately wants to know what's going on between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermanito = Little Brother  
> Tío/Tía = Uncle/Aunty  
> Sobrino = Nephew  
> -  
> Sorry for not updating this in so long !! Currently juggling writing projects, drawing projects, baking projects and work ooft but I promise to try to get all these chapters up !

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if i made any mistakes or if my style is weird but i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
